Shrek And Miku
by Shrekrulz42201
Summary: Shrek and Miku are two passionate lovers who are separated due to their families extreme hatred for one another. Will they ever find peace or will they forever be departed by their families?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day outside while Shrek and his friend Donkey were hanging out in the town square. "It's a good to go outside and just chill isn't it." said Shrek. "Yes it sure is." said Donkey. "So Shrek how's it been going with that Fiona chick?" said Donkey. "Pretty good we might be getting married soon." Said Shrek. "That sounds great." said Donkey. As Shrek and Donkey were talking a group of familiar faces were walking in the distance. It was the Hatsunes! "Hey Shrek look who's here." said Donkey. "Oh not those guys." Shrek responded. "Man I hate them always coming over here and starting fights." said Donkey. "We should keep calm and not say anything then that way there will be no fighting." said Shrek. "I'm not sure if I can do this Shrek you know I have a short temper." Said Donkey "Don't worry it'll all be ogre soon." Said Shrek. Suddenly the Hatsunes walked up to the two friends and spoke to them. "Hey I'm not sure if you noticed but this is our turf." Said Goku. "Hey can you just cut us some slack we didn't even know this was your turf." Said Shrek. "Hey listen up I don't need to take crap from an ugly ass ogre like you." Said Goku. "Now get the hell outta here." Said Goku. Shrek began tow walk away from the scene while Donkey stayed. "Donkey what are you doing." Asked Shrek. Donkey stared at the Hatsunes while they were walking away and said. "Eat shit and die!" The Hatsunes stopped and turned around. "You picked the wrong day to fuck with me." Said Goku angrily. "Look what you've done Donkey now we gotta fight those bastards." Said Shrek. Shrek pulled out his lightsaber and prepared for battle. Goku jumped in the air and tried to punch Shrek but Shrek kicked him back down. Goku charged up a kami ami ah and fired it at Shrek. Shrek deflected it with his lightsaber and sent it straight back to Goku. However Goku dodged the attack. While Shrek and Goku were fighting Donkey was fighting off Luffy and Naruto. Donkey was firing an AK-47 at them however they were able to dodge the bullets with their cat like reflexes. While this fight was going on all of the towns folk fled in terror. "Fighting these guys is too damn hard we need back up!" Shouted Donkey as him and Shrek were hiding behind a building. "Okay I will." Said Shrek as he took out his phone and called his father. Meanwhile at the Ogre kingdom Shrek's father received the message. "My son is in trouble we must help him!" he shouted as all of his soldiers grabbed their weapons suddenly Lord Ogre and all of his men arrived to the scene. "Oh shit it's the Ogre army." Said Goku. "We're screwed." Said Luffy. "Father thank heavens you came." Said Shrek. "Are you the sons of bitches who were trying to kill my son." Said Lord Ogre. "What the hell is going on here." Said Lord Hatsune as he arrived with his men. "Uncle you received my message this guy's son was trying to kill us." Said Goku. "That's bullshit and you know it." Said Shrek. "No you're bullshit." Said Goku. "This is my swamp!" yelled Shrek. Shrek's loud thundering voice silenced Goku. Suddenly Lord Ogre and Lord Hatsune stepped towards each other. "Well well if it isn't Lord Hatsune." Said Lord Ogre. "Haven't you harassed my son enough?" said Lord Ogre. "Haven't you harassed my nephew enough?" said Lord Hatsune. "You Hatsunes disgust me." Said Lord Ogre. "Touché." Said Lord Hatsune. The two lords stared at each other with very unhappy faces. "Alright men let's go home." Said Lord Ogre. The two families left and went back home "Now Shrek when we get your mother and I are going to have a word with you." Said Lord Ogre. "Oh not this again." Said Shrek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shrek and his father Lord Ogre walk into the living room of their castle where Shrek's mother Mistress Ogre is waiting for them. "What has my son been up to this time?" asked Mistress Ogre. "Him and his friend Donkey got into another fight with the Hatsunes." Said Lord Ogre. "Seriously Shrek again." Said Mistress Ogre in a very disappointed voice. "But it was all Donkey's fault." Said Shrek. "No buts you need to take responsibility for your own actions." Said Lord Ogre. "My actions!?" said Shrek with a surprised look on his face. "Do not raise your voice at me!" said Lord Ogre. "You're an adult now Shrek you need to start acting like one." Suddenly Shrek's girlfriend Fiona came bursting into the room. "Shrek what the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Fiona. "What?" asked Shrek. "You got into another fight with the Hatsunes!" said Fiona angrily. "Yeah but I was just trying to defend my friend Donkey he could've gotten killed." Shrek replied. "I don't give two flying shits about Donkey!" said Fiona. "I am just so fed up with you our relationship is over!" Fiona stormed out of the castle to go back home. "I'm better off without that bitch anyways." Said Shrek sadly as he went upstairs to his bedroom. Meanwhile at the Hatsune Kingdom Lord Hatsune and Mistress Hatsune were having a similar talk with their nephew Goku. "Goku I don't care if you are my nephew I don't want you getting into fights with the Ogres." Said Lord Hatsune. "But uncle his donkey insulted me he deserved it!" said Goku. "I might hate the Ogres as much as you do Goku but that still doesn't justify your actions." Said Lord Hatsune. "Maybe if you weren't such a douchebag you wouldn't get into all these fights." Said Lord Hatsune's daughter Miku. "Hey shut up you dumb skank." Said Goku. Miku stuck her tongue out at Goku and taunted him. "Why you little…" said Goku in a deep angry voice. "Calm yourself Goku." Said Lord Hatsune. "And Miku what did I say about insulting your cousin." Said Lord Hatsune. "Sorry father." Said Miku. "Now Miku how did it go with that boy I set up with you." Said Lord Hatsune. "I broke up with him." Said Miku. "You what?!" yelled Lord Hatsune with a shocked look on his face. "You ungrateful bitch." Miku's parents could not believe she would do such a thing. "But why?" asked Mistress Hatsune. "Because he couldn't satisfy me." Answered Miku. "You are such a whore." Said Goku. "Shut your mouth Goku." Said Mistress Hatsune. "This is the fifth time why do you dump all the boys I set up with you?" asked Lord Hatsune. "Because they can't please me." Said Miku. "You know Miku there is more to life than just sex." Said Mistress Hatsune. "I know mom but if you're gonna be in a long term relationship with someone they should at least be able to satisfy you." Miku replied. "God damn it Miku why can't you be more like your twin sister Ukim." Said Lord Hatsune. "Yeah why can't you be more like me Miku." Said Ukim. "Because I'm not a stuck up bitch." Miku responded. "You take that back you filthy whore!" yelled Ukim in an angry voice. "Hey I'm not the filthy whore around here you are." Said Miku. " I cannot believe what I am hearing." Said Ukim. Miku then stuck up her middle finger at Ukim. Ukim suddenly became extremely angry and jumped towards Miku and started a cat fight. They began slapping each other and pulling each other's hair. "Yeah cat fight!" exclaimed Goku. "Enough of this nonsense!" yelled Lord Hatsune. Miku and Ukim suddenly stopped cat fighting. "Miku and Ukim go up to your rooms now!" commanded Lord Hatsune. Miku and Ukim both went upstairs to their bedrooms. Meanwhile back at the Ogre kingdom Shrek was standing on his balcony looking at the night sky. "So I heard Fiona broke up with you." Said Donkey. "Yes." Said Shrek. "Don't worry tomorrow night there's going to be a party at the Hatsune kingdom you'll meet plenty of chicks there." Said Donkey. "The Hatsune kingdom we can't go there they hate us." Said Shrek. "It's a masquerade party they won't recognize us." Said Donkey. "Oh well in that case count me in." said Shrek. "Yeah man okay I'll see you tomorrow good night." Said Donkey. "Good night said Shrek as he went back to his bedroom to go to sleep.


End file.
